


while the crown hangs heavy on either side

by witchofspaz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofspaz/pseuds/witchofspaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about having power over Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while the crown hangs heavy on either side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaur/gifts).



> from a medieval au that i have with my friend lala and i am only posting it because she told me to

It's not about having power over Dirk.

Dave finds this thought drifting across his mind as he gently removes Dirk's hands from his body for the third time. He returns them to where they were, where he's placed them twice already, over Dirk's head in the nest of pillows at the head of the royal bed. With just enough pressure to send a message, but not enough to evoke violence, he presses Dirk's wrists down into the pillows and tuts almost condescendingly. This is going to happen at _his_ pace.

Dirk is looking a little thunderstruck, a state of being Dave knows he's unfamiliar with, and not really fond of. A dark part of his soul finds it deeply satisfying, but he takes pity and leans down to kiss his brother, soft and open-mouthed. Apparently Dirk has finally taken his cue, because he doesn't try to push it further, to take more than Dave is giving him. Dave rewards him by grinding back on Dirk's erection, which is pressing against his ass.

He's silent as he sits back up, picks up the pot lying ready on the bed next to them. He's silent, but he watches Dirk's face intently as he scoops out some of the ointment and reaches back to prepare himself with his own fingers. This particular skill of Dave's will be new to Dirk; Dave watches his eyes widen ever so slightly. Normally he doesn't give so much away, but Dave supposes this is a vulnerable moment for both of them. He breaks eye contact finally, to focus on what his fingers are doing. He braces one hand on the bed beside Dirk's body, the other working himself open with practiced movements.

When he feels he's ready, he finds Dirk's cock with one hand and guides it into him. He backs onto it slowly, allowing himself a quiet groan. He keeps his movements slow and easy, but steady, trying to settle back into a rhythm that feels right. Now that Dirk is inside him he can only manage brief glances, fleeting eye contact. Each time his gaze connects with Dirk's it sends miniature lightning arcing over his skin and he spasms around his brother's cock. Dirk reaches his climax faster than expected, and so he fists at himself, the heat and feel of Dirk's jism shooting into him aiding his own release, which jets over the king's chest. Hunched over Dirk's body, he laughs. He just came on the King of Derse's chest. The laughter abruptly turns to sobs and Dirk's arms move without hesitation to wrap around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Dirk's voice is hoarse. Dave doesn't answer.

It's not about having power over Dirk, but it is about power. It's about his power over his own life, proving to himself, and to Dirk, that this time he won't roll over and let Dirk own him completely. Even though he does. Even though he always will.


End file.
